Magical Holiday Happenings
by darraq
Summary: Shimmer, Shine, Zeta and their human friends celebrate the different kinds of holidays. Also, Marlin surprises Zeta with something special that would change her life...
1. Halloween

Chapter 1: Halloween

_NOTE: Takes place four days after 'Family Values'_

It was October 31, 2018, in the town of Paradise Valley, Arizona. In the Davidson's mansion that morning, Mary was trying out her pumpkin costume in her room.  
Her mother Calady (Marlin's 'adopted sister') went upstairs, and after seeing her daughter already dressed up for Halloween, she was very happy...

Calady: (squeals) Mary, what a cute pumpkin costume!  
Mary: Mom, you really think so?  
Calady: (gives Mary a kiss on her cheek) I _know_ so!

At that moment, Mary's father and Calady's husband William, came in...

William: (laughs) Well, sweetie, it looks like your about to have a _spooky_ night!  
Mary: Dad, it's just Uncle Marlin, Zeta, and their friends going trick-or-treating with us.  
Calady: Yes, I'll have to talk to your uncle about his girlfriend and her genie friends using magic.

She walked to her brother's bedroom, and knocked on the door, asking Marlin if Zeta has arrived yet. He had replied that she didn't.

Calady: Well, when she gets here, we need to have a talk about was going to happen tonight.  
Marlin: Okay, she should be arriving soon.

At Shimmer and Shine's palace in Zahramay Falls, Zeta and Nazboo were with their friends Leah Anne Marie Thompson, Zachary 'Zac' Molloy, and their genies were talking about how they were going to dress up and what candy they'll get when they go trick-or-treating with Calady, her family, and Marlin.

Shimmer: I should get an glitter-style costume!  
Shine: I love all the chocolate and peppermint candy we'll receive!  
Zac: I just hope they don't give us trick bottles.  
Leah: (slightly laughs) What are you talking about, Zac?  
Zac: Let's just say, a few nights ago, I had this nightmare...

_Nightmare sequence:_

Zac walks inside an empty convenience store.

Voice: Kid, drink me!  
Zac: (shocked) Who said that?  
Voice: I did.

Zac turned to see a red glow in the soda cooler...

Voice: It's me, the cherry cola. I want you to drink me!  
Zac: But cherry soda bottles don't talk!  
Bottle of Cherry Soda: Yes, we can. Open me up. Taste my cherry goodness.  
Zac: Well, maybe you _do_ talk, but it doesn't happen a lot, so... okay!

Zac grabs the cherry soda bottle, and turns the cap, but to his shock, it doesn't come off!

Zac: What the-? It's stuck! I can't open you! (Bottle of Cherry Soda laughs) This can't be happening! (laughter continues as Zac shakes the bottle) No! No! No!...

_Nightmare sequence ends._

Zac: (screams) It was pure terror.  
Kaz: (shudders) I know how you feel.

Everyone else then laughed about it because they thought it was silly...

Zeta: (shakes her head) Zac, this sounds like something I would do as a joke, that is, if I was still mean, of course.  
Shine: Besides, all you need is a little genie magic to get the cap off.

Shine makes a bottle of cherry cola appear, then uses her magic to get the cap off. She then gives the bottle back to Zac.

Zac: (inspects the bottle) Well, nothing unusual here. Thanks, Shine.

Before he could drink it, they heard a beep on Zeta's crystal bottle...

Shimmer: It looks like Calady and her family have the Halloween stuff all ready!  
Shine: It sure looks that way!

Everyone lined up, then they were transported from Shimmer and Shine's palace, to Marlin's bedroom at Calady's mansion.

Marlin: Hello, everyone! I was wondering when you would get here.  
Leah: We were talking about what costumes we would dress up for trick-or-treating tonight.  
Marlin: Well, Calady and William thought you all might want to join us for a Halloween party, and have dinner with us before going out for candy!  
Zeta: (wonders) Sweetie, they won't mind it?  
Marlin: Well, Zeta, since you going to be related to them soon, and your friends will come visit here often, Calady, William, and Mary want to get to know you and  
everyone else better. (Zeta starts to question this) But let's not worry about that now. (happily) We have a whole day of fun planned out!

The genies, kids, and sorceress then came downstairs to see Calady and her family...

Calady: Zeta! And all of her friends, welcome!  
William: Nice to see you all.  
Mary: Happy Halloween!  
Calady: (seriously) Tonight, before you go out to trick-or-treat, there are a few rules I must tell you about. (now happy) But, right now, we're glad you're here, because  
the Halloween fun starts now!

(The song 'Monster Mash' by Bobby Pickett and the Cryptkeepers plays)

First, they all played Halloween games, like bobbing for apples, pumpkin bowling, and, halloween bowling. Then they danced around to some spooky-based Halloween songs. Then that afternoon, they watch a Halloween movie on TV: 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', and finally, with help from their chef, Calady cooked a special Halloween dinner of jack-o-lantern pot pies, spider-web (cheese) pizza, pumpkin soup, jack-o-lantern tamale bake, Halloween cheese balls, Halloween-styled candy corn cupcakes, and purple potion punch, with ice cream and sprinkles.

(Song ends)

That night, when everyone was set to go out trick-or-treating, Calady explained the rules to them...

Calady: Okay, I will now explain how we trick-or-treat. First, some people will not have the candy you what, or even have any at all. Second, no doing pranks on other people,  
like throwing eggs or toilet paper at their houses. Finally, no using magic in public. Yes, Zeta and the other genies, I'm looking at you! Now, is everybody ready?  
Everybody: (excited) Yes!

They all went out into the neighborhood to go trick-to-treating. Everyone was wearing their costumes: Zac was dressed up as an astronaut, Leah was dressed up as a cowgirl, Mary had her pumpkin costume on, Zeta, and the three genies, Shimmer, Shine, and Kaz were dressed as themselves because they thought people believed they were in costumes, (also the genies had forgotten to get real Halloween costumes because they were too excited about the fun they would have at the mansion, so Shimmer had sprinkled some glitter on her genie outfit before trick-or-treating) and other people thought Nazboo was a small child dressed up a dragon, due to it being Halloween. Everyone said 'trick-or-treat' every time they went to different houses, and were getting compliments from people for their costumes. Calady, William, and Marlin were supervising them, and they all behaved well, just like they were told. They had a great time trick-or-treating. When everyone got home, they looked at the huge amount of candy they each got. (chocolates, peppermint, lollipops) They were amazed...

Calady: Let me remind you all to just eat a little bit of that candy tonight. You don't want to eat a lot of it and then get sick later.

Everyone was disappointed, but did what Calady told them, and only ate a small amount. Regardless, they all agreed that this was the best Halloween they ever had. Afterwards, when Marlin bid Zeta and everyone else goodbye, he had a important thing to discuss...

Marlin: Zeta, sometime next month, I have an important thing to talk to you about. So, I'd like you to be prepared for it.  
Zeta: Well... okay Marlin, though I don't know what it is.

The sorceress, genies, and kids then went back into the crystal bottle, and back into Zahramay Falls.


	2. Engagement

Chapter 2: Engagement

_FUN FACT: My Shimmer and Shine series currently has a total of almost 8,200 views combined!_

2 weeks after Halloween, on November 13, Marlin had called his sorceress girlfriend Zeta to the mansion, because he had something very important to tell her that  
day...

Marlin: Zeta, you realized that is has been about 6 months ago since we first met, right?  
Zeta: That is correct, Marlin. I thought, at the time, I didn't want anything to do with you, until I found out that you really loved and cared about me.

Calady steps in to say something...

Calady: (happily) Zeta, I certainly thought you were a good match for my 'adoptive brother' when I first met you!  
Mary: (excited) I loved going out trick-or-treating with a real sorceress and genies!  
William: Zeta, you've certainly made our lives a little different since you've arrived.  
Zeta: I know that Marlin had showed me that there are more important things in life other than taking over Zahramay Falls.  
Marlin: Yes, and I've grown completely more in love with you since we've been together. In fact, I wanted to ask you this for a while. I loved you since that day we  
met at that mall in Florida.

Marlin gets out a small case, and opens it to reveal a pink emerald ring.

Marlin: Zeta... would you be my wife?

The sorceress was speechless, and didn't know how to react at first. With Calady and her family watching happily, while Marlin put the ring on Zeta's middle finger,  
Zeta cried with tears of joy, and happily responded... 'Yes, Marlin, Of course I will marry you!' as she hugged him with excitement.

The Davidson family watched with pride as they saw the sorceress and human get engaged.

Marlin: (to Zeta) I'm planning on having the wedding sometime the following month. Calady had already told me she would prepare the best wedding for us.

At that moment, Zeta decided to go back to Zahramay Fals to spread the news to her friends. After she said goodbye to Marlin and the Davidsons, she went around Zahramay Falls, and told Shimmer, Shine, and especially Princess Samira about the fact that she just got engaged. Of course, they were all happy for them. The sorceress told them they were invited to the wedding. This was one of the best days Zeta ever had, and she couldn't wait to be called 'Mrs. St. Clair.'


	3. Thanksgiving

Chapter 3: Thanksgiving

It was November 21, 2018. It would be Thanksgiving the next day, November 22. At the Davidson's mansion, everyone was preparing for the Thanksgiving feast tomorrow. Mary, the Davidson's daughter, went over to Marlin and asked him something important...

Mary: Uncle Marlin, does Aunt Zeta have any other family members besides her mother?

Marlin thought about it... but he himself hadn't asked Zeta if she had other members of her family.

Marlin: I don't know, Mary, but I'll ask her tomorrow when she comes here.

The following day, on Thanksgiving, Marlin's fiancee, Zeta the sorceress came into the bedroom through her crystal bottle, and he explained to her about Thanksgiving...

Marlin: Thanksgiving is a holiday we celebrate with our friends and families. We spent time together, watch the Thanksgiving parade and football games on TV, and have a huge feast at dinner.  
Zeta: (amazed) Wow, this is one big holiday.  
Marlin: Mary wants to know if you have any other family members besides your mother.

Zeta thought long and hard about this, and after a while, she remembered something...

Zeta: I actually _do_ have another family member. My older sister, Gigi. After I quit genie school, she was the one person I still talked to often. In fact, I inspired her  
to become a sorceress. But she eventually became a genie herself after graduating genie school.  
Marlin: Does your sister know that you're engaged?  
Zeta: (shakes her head sadly) No. It has been a while since I've last seen her.

Marlin saw that Zeta was sad, and thought of a way to cheer her up...

Marlin: Zeta, why don't we go ask Shimmer and Shine to help us find your sister, tell her about our engagement, and invite her to have Thanksgiving dinner with us?!  
Zeta: But what about our plans with your family? How would they feel if we left them on this day?  
Marlin: We still have about an hour before the Thanksgiving Parade starts. We'll just get Nazboo to fly us over to Shimmer and Shine so we can ask them for help, then  
we'll go back here.

Marlin locked his bedroom door, then him and Zeta went to the lair through the crystal bottle, they then asked Nazboo to fly them over to the genies' palace, to which he  
happily obliged. The dragon went outside, grew bigger, then flew them both to Shimmer and Shine's palace. After arriving there, they walked over to the palace and knocked  
on the door...

Shimmer: (opens the door, excited) Oh, hello, Zeta and Marlin!  
Shine: What are you doing here?  
Marlin: We'll, we're having Thanksgiving at Calady's mansion.  
Shimmer: Leah told us about that holiday!  
Shine: Yes, she coming over soon to help us out with our family's feast, before she celebrates with her own family.  
Marlin: Well, we're sorry to ask you both for a favor...  
Zeta: ...but we're asking if you girls could find Gigi, so I could have her meet my fiancee, then she could celebrate Thanksgiving with us?

Shimmer and Shine looked at the couple with adorable, happy faces, then Shine said, 'Of course! Families should always be together on Thanksgiving! As soon as Leah gets here, we'll go out looking for Gigi!  
Zeta: (hugs Shimmer and Shine, excited) Oh, thank you, goody-good genies!

Zeta and Marlin then flew back to the sorceress' lair on Nazboo, then they transported back to the mansion through the crystal bottle, just in time to start the Thanksgiving festivities...

Calady: (cheerfully) Good morning, Marlin and Zeta! Are you both ready to celebrate Thanksgiving with us?

After they both nodded, William said, 'You're just in time to catch the Thanksgiving parade!

While the sorceress and human man were watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on TV with the Davidson family, back in Zahramay Falls, Shimmer, Shine, and Leah (who had just arrived) were flying on their magic carpet throughout the land to find Gigi...

Leah: Do we know where Gigi lives?  
Shimmer: Actually, no, I don't. I've never asked her.  
Shine: Neither did I.  
Shimmer: But I do know someone who might help us find her...

With that in mind, they flew off to Princess Samira's palace, told her about Zeta's situation, and asked the genie princess if she had any information on Gigi...

Princess Samira: (checks her record folders) Yes, I have a file on Gigi. She was apparently a sorceress before she became a genie.  
Leah: Does it say where she is living now?  
Samira: It states that she lives in a palace in Rainbow Zahramay.

The two genies and Leah thanked Samira, they flew off and went to the boat that would take them to Rainbow Zahramay. Meanwhile, back in the real world, everyone had finished watching the parade.  
Zeta had learned that the parade in New York City was like the parades in Zahramay Falls, but with bigger balloons and more people! Meanwhile, back in Zahramay Falls, Shimmer, Shine, and Leah were  
approaching a golden-colored palace in Rainbow Zahramay after asking the ruler, Princess Ula, of Gigi's whereabouts. They walked up to the palace and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Zeta's  
sister Gigi, a genie who was a former sorceress. She had dark blue hair with blue streaks and curly bangs, a yellow headband with white gems on it , a blue star, with dark blue eyes, a pink short sleeved shirt, gold clasps, a long yellow dress, and yellow genie shoes. The tall genie walked over to them...

Gigi: (happily) Shimmer, Shine, Leah! What brings you girls here?!  
Leah: Hello, Gigi. We're here to tell you about your sister.  
Gigi: (curiously) Zeta? How is she doing?  
Shine: She's doing well. In fact, she's happier than ever!  
Shimmer: We actually came here to tell you that she and her fiancee want you to have Thanksgiving dinner with them.  
Gigi: My little sister is getting married?  
Leah: Yes, let us explain this...

Shimmer, Shine, and Leah told Gigi about what had happened with Zeta the past 6 months, and how she found true love. Meanwhile, back in the real world, at the Davidson's mansion, the sorceress and her second family  
were watching a football game on TV...

Zeta: (excited) Is this game on every Thanksgiving?!  
Marlin: Not only that, these games happen throughout the fall and early winter!

While a commercial break was on, Shimmer, Shine, and Leah send a message telling Zeta and Marlin to come up to their bedroom. When they got up there, they saw an amazing genie with the trio, who Zeta recognized...

Zeta: Gigi? Is that you?  
Gigi: Yes, little sister. Happy Thanksgiving.

The sorceress and genie hugged each other, and wept tears of joy.

Gigi: I'm happy for you, that you're about to get married!  
Zeta: I'm happy for that myself.

Zeta introduced Gigi to Marlin, her fiancee, and the Davidson family, whom she had kind things to say to them...

Gigi: Marlin, take good care of my older sister.  
Marlin: I absolutely will, Gigi.  
Gigi: Calady and William, I hope you'll make Zeta feel at home here.  
Calady: Zeta is already family to us, and we couldn't be happier for her.  
Gigi: Mary, it looks like I'm going to be your second aunt!  
Mary: It will be a wonderful thing when Uncle Marlin gets married, so I expecting it, Aunt Gigi.

Shimmer, Shine, and Leah watched with pride as Gigi got settled in with the Davidsons, before going off to celebrate Thanksgiving with their own families...

Shine: Well, it looks like our work here is done! Me and Shimmer have to go now, because we have to get back to celebrate Thanksgiving with out family.  
Leah: Yes, my family's expecting me back, too.  
Shimmer: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! We'll see you all at the wedding!

Shimmer, Shine, and Leah said their goodbyes to everyone before going back to Zahramay Falls through the bottle. Gigi spent the whole Thanksgiving Day getting to  
know the Davidson family, who her sister would soon be related to. Everyone went downstairs to see the end of the football game on TV, which Gigi admitted was fun to  
watch. Afterwards, they all had a huge Thanksgiving dinner! A meal of turkey, stuffing, candied yams, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, corn, apple and pumpkin pie, and cider.  
Before eating, the sorceress, genie, and humans said their graces. After a full meal, Gigi bid farewell to what could be her sister's second family.

Gigi: It was wonderful to meet you all!  
Calady: It's our pleasure!  
Marlin: I liked getting to know my new sister-in-law!  
Zeta: Gigi, will we be seeing you at the wedding?  
Gigi: (happily) Of course! I certainly wouldn't miss my little sister's marriage!

The sorceress and genie squealed, and hugged each other one last time, before Gigi headed back to the genie world through the bottle. A wedding was coming soon, and it was going to be a great day for everyone there...


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4: The Wedding:

It was December 1, the first Saturday of the month. Today was a big day. This was the day that Zeta and Marlin were geting married!  
The couple were in their bedroom...

Zeta: Sweetie, it's been a long time coming, but I can't believe I would be a married sorceress!  
Marlin: Yes, Zeta, I never knew myself if I would find the perfect girl I wanted to be with until you showed up. Calady had worked very hard on our wedding.  
Zeta: (laughs) Yes, I told her that my mother, sister, and my friends will be attending. I sure hope that they'll show up.  
Marlin: Zeta, of course they'll attend. They're your family and friends, and Shimmer told me herself that it was hard for her to wait for our wedding day.  
Zeta: (sighs) Yes, but I just feel guilty of the stuff I've done in the past.  
Marlin: They've forgiven you. And I guarantee you that they'll show up.

Marlin was correct, because around 10:00am, a huge light shined in their room, and Zeta's friends and family members showed up dressed in their formal  
outfits.

Shimmer: (excited) Zeta, this is so, so, genie-rific!  
Shine: (happily) Yes, this is an exciting day for you two!  
Princess Samira: (just as happy as Shimmer and Shine) I never thought I'd see one of my best friends get married! It's also not often that it's a human.

Just then, Calady, William, and Mary came in their room, and saw the main genies, along with Leah and Zac, in the same room together.

Calady: (happily) Why, hello, everyone!  
William: (pleased) Well, this is a surprise...  
Mary: (excited) Are you all happy for the wedding today?!  
Kaz: (nervous) Well, I'm afraid of being found out.  
Calady: Don't worry, we'll just say that you're all from another country if someone questions us about it. Now, let's all get on the bus that I reserved for this occasion!

The bus drove to a church. When everyone walked inside, the place looked empty...

Zeta: There's nobody here.  
Calady: I thought we'd invite your genie friends to a private wedding ceremony.

Just then, Marlin's potion bottle magically had most of the genies from Zahramay Falls, Rainbow Zahramay, Zahramay Skies, etc., appear right inside the church!

Samira: (in excitement) Zeta, I never thought everyone in Zahramay Falls would see the day!  
Empress Caliana: Nor would I be officiating your wedding.  
Zeta: (stammers) What? You can bring others together?!  
Caliana: It was a side job I had away from being an empress.  
Marlin: The only humans at this wedding are Leah, Zac, and my family.  
Calady: I've suggested to Marlin that we bring everyone from the land of Zahramay Falls here, where no one else could see us.  
William: This sorceress will be our new sister-in-law.  
Mary: And my aunt!  
Shimmer: (to Zeta) You deserve the best wedding ever!  
Leah: You certainly do.  
Shine: Everyone is happy for you, Zeta.

Zeta was so touched, that she was crying tears of joy. She couldn't believe that all the genies would do this, even after all the trouble she had caused in the past.

However, Calady then spoke up: 'I brought some great wedding outfits for both of you. You may want to go into the changing room, and try them on!'

The human man and sorceress then went to get changed into their wedding outfits. The genies from the land of Zahramay were going to their assigned seats, while William  
assigned Leah, Zac, and their genies to handle the afterparty. That meant handling the food for the guests after the wedding...

Zac: I wonder where we get a lot of food for the party?  
Leah: (laughs) That's easy, Zac. We can just wish for it. (turns to Shimmer and Shine) I wish for there to be a food for the guests after the wedding!  
Shine:_ Boom Zahramay! First wish of the day! Shimmer and Shine, wish granted, divine!_

Magically, there was a huge buffet of food from the guests (including a large wedding cake) that appeared in front of them...

Zac: There's so much food here, that even I don't think I could finish by myself.  
Kaz: I couldn't agree more, Zac.

Meanwhile, in their changing rooms, the bride and groom had looked in the mirror at themselves, in their wedding outfits. Zeta was wearing a white wedding dress with shades of green. Everyone in the church was waiting patiently, as the wedding was about to start...

Leah: I think we better sit down now.  
Shimmer: (squeals) I can't wait to see Zeta and Marlin get married!

This was a big day for everyone in Zahramay Falls. Most of the genies, Shimmer, Shine, Leah, Zac, and Kaz had came in contact with were watching their resident sorceress get married, including the snow sprites, Zia and Niva, Mona, the potion teacher, Bibi, the bottlemaker, and the pets, Nazboo the dragon, Tala the monkey, Nahal the tiger, Parisa the invisible fox, and Roya the peacock. The sorceress and human man walked to each other on separate sides of the church, and joined together holding hands, as Empress Caliana walked in between them, and got ready to bring together the engaged couple...

Caliana: (standing by the altar) We are gathered here today to bring this sorceress and human together in matrimony. Please raise your right hand. (Zeta and Marlin do so)  
Marlin St. Clair, do you take Zeta to be your wife?  
Marlin: I do.  
Caliana: Zeta, do you take Marlin to be your husband?  
Zeta: I do  
Caliana: Then, by the power invested by me, and by every genie in Zahramay Falls, I now pronounce you both husband and wife. (to Marlin) You may kiss the bride.

Marlin lifts up Zeta's veil, and the newly married couple kissed each other with happiness, with many of the female genie crying tears of joy, while the males hooted and cheered for the new couple. Shortly after that, the sorceress and human man had their first dance, as everyone watched them. At the party, many of the genies congratulated the new couple...

Empress Irielle: I met Marlin and his family, and they look like they'll treat Zeta well!  
Gigi: Mom, I think Zeta will be just fine.  
Layla: Have a cool marriage!  
Ula: Many magical years!  
Leah: Marlin, you and 'Mrs. St. Clair' have a happy life!  
Zac: (He and Kaz was carrying large amounts of food) I hope during your anniversaries, we do this every year!

After the party was over, all the genies (plus the kids and pets) went back to Zahramay Falls through the crystal bottle. Zeta, however, stayed with Marlin, her new husband, and the Davidson family in the bus ride home. When they got to their bedroom, the new married couple talked about their future...

Marlin: This has been one terrific day isn't it?  
Zeta: Yes, it sure was, Marlin.

They both kissed, in celebration, for their first day as husband and wife. Then Marlin asked an important question...

Marlin: Zeta, I hope you'll be able to celebrate more holidays with us, because the month of December is a magical day here!

Zeta had a suspicion of what this was, but decided not to dwell on that for now. She was already happy today, yet also tired, and the one thing she wanted to do right now, is spend her first day of being married, with her new husband, Marlin.


	5. Christmas

Chapter 5: Christmas:

It was Christmas Eve, on December 24, the night before the most happiest day happened with most people throughout the world: Christmas.  
Marlin and his new wife, and sorceress, Zeta, had just finishing putting Mary to bed, and before they joined Calady and William to watch a  
Christmas special on TV, the new couple spoke softly, in the hallway, about the Christmas stuff that would happen the next day...

Marlin: Well, honey, are you ready to celebrate Christmas together?  
Zeta: (giggles) Yes, I am, Marlin. Leah, Zac, and their genies are coming by tomorrow morning with a surprise for us!  
Marlin: Don't forget your mother, sister, and the rulers of Zahramay coming by as well!  
Zeta: I think we better get downstairs now before Calady and William wonder what happened to us.

Marlin agreed, and they both went downstairs to the living room, where Calady and William were sitting on the couch...

Calady: You're just in time to watch a Christmas movie!  
William: Yes, please sit down right here.

The two couples watched the movie_ 'A Christmas Story'_ on TV, and after it was over, everyone decided to go to their rooms, and went to sleep, because they had  
a big day tomorrow. The following morning, on December 25, Marlin woke up to what was the best day in the real world...

Marlin: (waking up, and pats Zeta's back) Oh, Zeta... Zeta?

The sorceress woke up to see her husband patting her back...

Zeta: (yawning) What... Marlin, what's going on?  
Marlin: (happily) Today is Christmas!

Zeta, after realizing what's happening, got out of bed, smiling...

Zeta: Wow, that's _zahra-mazing,_ Marlin! Should we go wake everyone else?  
Marlin: I think we should wait for our friends to come here, since it wouldn't be fair to celebrate the holidays without them.

Both of them waited for a little while, before a magical glow came from the crystal bottle, and out came their guests: Shimmer, Shine, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Nazboo, Empress Caliana, Princess Samira, Princess Ula, ruler of Zahramay Falls, Princess Adara, ruler of Zahramay Skies, Empress Irielle, Zeta's mother, and Princess Adara's mentor, and Gigi, Zeta's older sister.

Zeta: (surprised and excited) Wow! I didn't expect all of you to be here at the same time!  
Princess Adara: (laughs) We _wanted_ to do it, Zeta. It's a special day for everyone!  
Shine: (chuckles) Yes, I still remember 5 years ago, when Shimmer and I helped bring Christmas to Zahramay Falls with Leah's help, isn't that right, sis?  
Shimmer: (happily) Yes, Shine, it was a genie-rific day!  
Leah: Marlin, we're all here now, so I hope you and your family are ready to celebrate Christmas with us!  
Marlin: (laughs) Don't worry, Leah. We'll wake them up right now.

Marlin went to his sister and brother-in-law's bedroom, while Zeta's went to Mary's.

Marlin: (in Calady and William's bedroom) Sis, wake up. Our friends are here.

Calady: (yawns, wakes up, then realizes what is happening) Oh, Merry Christmas, Marlin!

She then tapped William on his shoulder, to which he woke up, and also realized it was Christmas Day. Meanwhile, the sorceress went to Mary's bedroom to wake her up, and tell her the news...

Zeta: (patting Mary's back) Mary! Are you awake?  
Mary: (just waking up, and yawning) Huh?... (suddenly realizes, and happily gives the sorceress a hug) Merry Christmas, Aunt Zeta!  
Zeta: (hugs Mary as well) Merry Christmas to you, Mary! Some friends of ours are waiting for us, so please be ready soon.

Mary nodded, and Zeta waited outside in the hallway for her. A little while later, Mary came out, all dressed in her Christmas outfit. Then they walk over to the couple's bedroom, where they saw everyone waiting for them...

Empress Caliana: Merry Christmas, everyone!  
Empress Irielle: This is a magical day, (side hugs Zeta and Gigi) because this is the first time in years I have both of my daughters together with me!  
Gigi: (chuckles) Well, Mom, _this_ was a surprise for _me_!  
Calady: Okay, gather round, everyone! (everyone turns to her) Let's go downstairs and open the presents!

Every human, genie (plus a dragon, and sorceress) went downstairs to see a lot of wrapped presents underneath their beautiful looking Christmas tree. Everyone took their turns opening presents. However, when it was Zeta's turn. Samira had something really special to give to the sorceress...

Samira: (reveals a big box) Zeta, this is my Christmas gift to you.

Zeta opened it, and inside, there were special kinds of potion bottles that she had never seen before...

Zeta: (surprised) Wow! These potions are hard to find! How did you get these?!  
Samira: I talked to Mona about them. After I told her about your change of heart, she got these special potions for you, because being a professional potion maker, you need some new potions to  
help make Zahramay Falls better for everyone else.  
Zeta: (hugs the genie ruler) Thank you, Samira. Give Mona my thanks as well. (Samira nods)  
Shimmer: And we have good news for you, Zeta!  
Leah: We talked to Santa Claus about getting you a great gift. He knew you have a craving for different kinds of chocolate, so there's a huge stack of chocolate candy bars waiting for you back at your place!  
Shine: Along with a pile of squeaky toys for Nazboo!

Nazboo jumped around in excitement... 'Tummy rub!', he yelled out as everyone laughed. Zeta then gave him that tummy rub. After all the presents were opened, Calady got everyone ready to go outside...

Calady: Everyone, were about to go caroling, so let's get ready to sing Christmas carols to our neighbors.

The genies, sorceress, humans, and pet dragon put on some warm jackets, then they all went outside in the complex to sing to the neighbors. First, they went to the left block, stopped at a big house, and a couple opened the door to see what they wanted. The group sang the holiday song '_Hark the Herald Angels Sing!_' Zeta had practiced that song with the Davidson family before Christmas, and she sang it the loudest, with happiness. The couple was pleased with her effort. After that, the gang went to another house, while a woman opened the door, and they did another holiday song, _'We Wish You a Merry Christmas.' _Zeta, again, sung it the loudest with happiness. The woman was happy that they came over to sing. After that, everybody went back to the Davidson's mansion, where sadly, Leah, Zac, Shimmer, Shine, Zac had to leave...

Leah: It was nice celebrating with all of you this morning, but my parents are expecting me back by the time my grandparents come over for Christmas dinner.  
Zac: Yes, I need to get back home to celebrate with my family, too.  
Shimmer, Yes, we also promised our parents we would celebrate Christmas with them this afternoon.  
Shine: Merry Christmas to you and your families, Zeta and Marlin!

Leah, Zac, and their genies then went back to Zahramay Falls through the bottle. Afterwards, Zeta, Marlin, and their families were together in the mansion, along  
with Nazboo...

Calady: Well, Irielle, Gigi, I would love for you two to stay here and celebrate with your daughter.  
Gigi: Of course! Any family related to Zeta is now a family of mine!  
Irielle: I would love to see how you all celebrate the holiday.  
Mary: (happily) Let's go!

Everyone had a great afternoon. They had a Christmas party that had lots of food, with included cookies, cake, popcorn, pretzels, chips, eggnog, fruit punch and  
soda. There was dancing with many famous Christmas songs playing. (_'Feliz Navidad'_ by **Jose Feliciano,** _'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree' _by **Brenda Lee,**_ Jingle Bell_  
_Rock'_ by **Bobby Helms,**_ 'White Christmas'_ by **Bing Crosby,** _'Have a Holly Jolly Christmas'_ by **Burl Ives,** and more) They also watch the holiday special_ 'How the Grinch_  
_Stole Christmas'_ on TV. Watching it for the first time, the sorceress and her genie family thought it was great, and taught the spirit of Christmas well. Afterwards, it was time  
for Christmas dinner. There was a huge meal of Christmas ham, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, carrots, and for dessert, a cherry pie, and apple cider. (Just  
like on Thanksgiving) Then they all went into  
the living room to watch a Christmas movie, _'The Santa Clause.'_ After that, it was time for the sorceress' mother and sister to return home...

Irielle: (happily) Well, Zeta, dear, I can't remember the last time we've had this much fun together!  
Gigi: Little sis, we need to do this_ every_ year!  
Zeta: (laughs, and hugs her magical family) I promise we'll do this often!  
Irielle/Gigi: Merry Christmas, everyone!  
Zeta, Marlin, and his family: Merry Christmas!

The two genies then vanished back to Zahramay Falls through the bottle. Calady then looked up at the clock, saw that it was past 10:00pm...

Calady: (sighs) Oh, dear, Mary, it's past your bedtime.  
Mary: (yawning) Okay, Mom.  
William: Zeta, could you please read Mary a story tonight?  
Zeta: Of course I can, William. (to Mary) Mary, as soon as you're ready for bed, I have a great Christmas story for you that I've been reading myself.

Mary then, in excitement, rushed upstairs to get ready for bed. When the girl was in bed, the sorceress read her newly-related niece the story, 'The Night Before Christmas.' After Mary fell asleep, Zeta kissed her on the forehead, after whispered, 'Merry Christmas, Mary.' Mary, overhearing her, said softly, 'Merry Christmas, Aunt Zeta'.  
The sorceress walked out of the girl's bedroom, and joined her husband, who was standing in the hallway.

Marlin: It appears we both had a great holiday together, sweetheart.  
Zeta: We did, Marlin. But I'm now sad it's almost over.  
Marlin: It's not completely over yet, Zeta. We still have one more big holiday to celebrate next week.  
Zeta: What big holiday would that be?  
Marlin: Well, it's just say that you'll have to stay up to the next day for it!

The sorceress chuckled lightly, as she and her human husband walked back to their bedroom to go to sleep. She asked Nazboo if he wanted to stay with her and Marlin together, to which he nodded happily. Zeta stayed with Marlin in the bedroom an extra day, because she was exhausted from all the fun they had on Christmas.


	6. New Year's

Chapter 6: New Year's:

It was around 9:00pm, on December 31, 2018. Zeta, Marlin, and the Davidson family were getting ready to celebrate the New Year's holiday. They were waiting for Shimmer,  
Shine, and Leah to show up. However, Mary, Calady and William's daughter, was sleeping in her room because she was still too young to stay up for this kind of holiday.

Zeta: What is New Year's?  
Marlin: It's a day that we humans celebrate and remember all the stuff we did this year, before the new one begins!  
Calady: We also stay up until midnight, so that we could see the ball drop down on TV.  
Zeta: Don't balls bounce when you drop them?  
William: Zeta, it's not That kind of ball. It's a time ball in a building in Times Square, New York City. It drops down when the clock strikes midnight.  
Marlin: Lots of people are outside celebrating the New Year with everyone outside.  
Calady: Shimmer and Shine said that they would be here with Leah at around 9:30. (checks her watch) It's now 9:15.  
Zeta: Calady, I believe Shimmer, Shine, and Leah will come in time. After arriving on Christmas, I know they wont miss out on this.

A flash, at that very moment, appeared in the living room. It was their friends Shimmer, Shine, and Leah.

Leah: Happy New Year's Eve, everyone!  
William: You girls came a bit earlier that we expected.  
Shimmer: Well, we were so excited about it that we just couldn't wait any longer!  
Shine: So we decided to come to the celebration early!  
Leah: So, what do you guys want to do until the new year's special?  
William: Something quietly. Mary's sound asleep, so we don't want to wake her up.  
Shine: (whispers) Okay, I think we should watch other shows on TV, until the special starts.

So, the whole gang stayed in the living room, and watched various shows on TV. During commercials, everyone spoke about what they did this year, like good memories, or  
stuff they had done...

Leah: The best memory I've had this year is first meeting Zeta's new husband, Marlin, and his family. Anyway, it's too bad that Zac is celebrating New Year's with his grandparents, because he  
would have A Lot of stuff to say.  
Shimmer: My best memory was seeing Zeta and Marlin get married!  
Shine: Wow, sis, that's also one of my favorite memories this year!  
Marlin: When I met Zeta, and fell in love with her, I knew that sorceress would be my soulmate!  
Zeta: The best thing I've done was change my behavior when I met Marlin. As we spend more time together, I realized this person was the perfect companion for me!

Everyone chuckled at that statement. They all had a great year. By 11:30pm, everyone was getting ready...

William: (uses the TV remote) Let me find the channel where the special is.

By 11:35pm, everyone was watching the New Year's Eve celebration in Times Square. The whole gang saw a huge crowd gathered on TV, in New York City, got to see music artists perform, and also got to see interviews with people gathered in the crowd. At 11:59pm, 1 minute before midnight, everyone was in excitement and anticipation for the countdown to the New Year...

Marlin: Here comes the best part!

Everyone counted down from 10 to 1, along with the crowd, when the time ball dropped down on TV. When the clock struck midnight, the gang (quietly) said with the crowd on TV, 'Happy New Year!' The 'Auld Lang Syne' instrumental played as they all looked at each other in happiness, knowing that this would be a brand new year for them. After they listened to the song 'New York, New York' by Frank Sinatra, they remarked on how a good year this was...

Shimmer: We sure had a lot of genie-rific times together!  
Shine: Yes, sis, we had good times!  
Leah: I hope we can make more good memories this year.  
Zeta: I agree, Leah. I hope this will continue.  
Calady: We need to go to sleep now. Thanks, Shimmer, Shine, and Leah, for celebrating those good times with us.  
Leah: Our pleasure, Calady and William. I think now we better get back to our homes.  
Zeta: Yes, Nazboo would wonder where I am if I don't return by morning.  
Everyone: (whispering) Happy New Year!

After the genies, sorceress, and human girl went through the crystal bottle, Calady and William then went upstairs to their bedroom. Everyone had a great new year, and it was now officially January 1, 2019. They could have a lot more fun together_ this_ year than last year.

_NOTE: The holiday stories stop here. Please leave a positive review on what you like about this fic, and have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_


End file.
